All Hallow's Night
by Bookkbaby
Summary: YAOI, Lucky. --"Tyki?" Lavi hissed, shocked. "What are you doing here?"--


Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man. Hoshino owns all. I own nothing.

Warnings: shounen-ai. Very mild. Kissing only.

Dedication: This is for SisterWicked since she won the bet.

All Hallow's Night

Lavi leaned against the wall in a secluded corner of the dining hall, his eye trained on the mass of dancing couples in the center. The music was loud, but not deafeningly so, and fairly pleasant. It was music clearly meant for dancing and a night of fun, with a fast beat that Lavi couldn't resist tapping his foot to even though he didn't feel like dancing.

It wasn't that he hadn't gotten any offers or that he couldn't dance, but rather that the right person was not there.

He idly surveyed the crowd, noting without surprise that Yuu appeared to be missing. There was no way that the Japanese Exorcist would have consented to dressing up or attending the party; his extended association with 'Yuu-chan' had taught him that much at least.

He caught sight of Lenalee in a pale green dress, a pair of translucent wings attached to her back, dancing with a mummy whose glasses identified him as Komui. He smiled softly, eye lingering on her for a moment before he moved his attention back to the crowd.

Most mistook his interest in the girl as romantic, but in reality he was a lot like Komui. Lenalee still had a lot of the innocence that was often lost to war first. It made the redhead protective of her, if only so he wouldn't have to see another person lose it all to something as terrible as war.

He shook himself mentally. Tonight was a night to have fun, not concentrate on the things he couldn't change and would never forget.

He saw Allen next. The white-haired boy was dressed up as a jester, a three-pointed, belled, floppy hat on his head and curl-toed shoes on his feet. His outfit had long sleeves and tight pants, half of him in white and half of him in black. Allen was, predictably, by the snack table and eating everything he could get his hands on. Dinner had been reduced to a cold sandwich, an apple, and a bag of chips to allow time for the party to be set up.

Lavi was about to search for Krory and Miranda when he suddenly felt a presence at his side. He turned his head towards the sensation, blinking in surprise when he saw that there was indeed someone there. He stepped away, turning to fully face the stranger and fixing a polite, if false, smile on his face.

"Hello," he said, speaking slightly louder than usual to be heard over the music. Not wanting to be either rude or particularly friendly, he didn't say any more. While waiting for the unknown man to reply, Lavi studied the stranger.

The man was tall and seemed to be well built. The redhead couldn't be sure since the man wore a cloak, hiding his costume and his frame. His face was half-hidden in shadow, but Lavi could see light glinting off strands of platinum blond hair. The hair fell like silk, straight and tamed, and reached down to about the man's shoulders to frame the stranger's face.

The man smirked, sending an odd twinge of familiarity through the redhead before the cloaked man stepped forward into the light and extended a gloved hand. Lavi felt his mouth drop open, the man's face instantly recognizable to him even if the hair - now obviously a wig, though a well made one - had not been.

"Tyki?" he hissed, shocked. He moved closer, ignoring the Noah's extended hand for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

Tyki moved closer, sliding his hand around the small of Lavi's back and moving his other hand to meet it.

"You mentioned this little party at our last meeting," he said, motioning casually with his head to the other partygoers. "I thought I would come and see it, meu caro."

Lavi flushed at the pet name, glancing around surreptitiously to make sure no one else overheard. His corner, however, was fairly empty and it seemed that no one was paying attention. He turned his attention back to the man holding him, smiling a little at Tyki's still-present smirk.

Just then, he noticed the small fangs attached to the older man's canines. His smile widened, now touched with a hint of amusement as well as happiness.

"Vampire, huh?" he said, slowly leaning in. "It fits."

Tyki chuckled low in his throat, nipping lightly at Lavi's lower lip before pressing their lips together unhurriedly. Their tongues met and slid against one another slowly, moving against one another with practiced ease. The redhead moaned quietly as his temporarily blond lover drew back with a satisfied smirk.

"I also thought it was rather fitting, though it doesn't go very well with your costume," Tyki replied, giving the younger man a slow once over. Lavi's feet were in dark brown boots rather than his usual black and he wore ragged brown pants that matched. His shirt was plain and white, making the red bandanna around his neck the brightest spot of color in his whole outfit. The black, three-pointed hat on his head identified him as a pirate.

Lavi shrugged carelessly, grinning. He moved his arms in order to link his hands behind Tyki's neck, moving in for another kiss. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a flash of dark brown and turned to look.

Leverrier was wearing some sort of dark brown military uniform with a red band around one of his arms. Inside the white circle in the center of the band was the Japanese symbol 'manji' turned on to a point. At that moment, Leverrier turned and their eyes met for a split second before the older man shifted his attention to Allen, who was now dancing with Lenalee in the middle of the floor.

"Just be careful not to get caught," Lavi whispered, face and tone growing serious for a moment before he pressed another kiss to his lover's soft lips. Tyki returned the kiss as gently as it was given, reassuring the younger man.

"I'm always careful, Lavi," the Noah replied as he pulled away. His smirk had softened somewhat and he moved back in order to offer the redhead his hand. "Shall we dance?"

Lavi grinned again, accepting the extended hand.

"Sure."

The End.

A/N: I'm working on A Game of Poker chapter 24 in between college classes and homework. I'll be done with it soon, hopefully! I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
